


Homens de Sorte

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cabanas, Conversas Sobre Contos de Fadas, Dividindo a Cama, Fluff, Intimidade, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eu sinto como se eu tivesse entrado em um conto de fadas. Um conto de fadas dos Irmãos Grimm, pra ser mais preciso. Uma casinha na floresta, uma lareira, chocolate quente e um canibal. É estranhamente apropriado."</p><p>Will e Hannibal haviam fugido dos Estados Unidos em segurança, e ambos estavam prontos para começar uma nova vida em um novo continente, mas um fator imprevisto os forçou a improvisar e encontrar novas acomodações.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homens de Sorte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucky Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747435) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> Tradução da minha própria fanfic, escrita originalmente em inglês.
> 
> Se passa alguns meses após The Wrath of the Lamb.

 

* * *

            Essa não era a maneira que Will imaginara que a chegada deles em outro país seria.

            Não que Will tivesse planos concretos em sua mente - ele não imaginara como a casa seria, quão grande e opulenta ela seria, qual era o comportamento da vizinhança. Ele estava aberto para várias possibilidades, especialmente considerando que Hannibal frequentemente tinha uma carta sob sua manga que faria Will se sentir levemente chocado.

            No entanto, nada poderia tê-lo preparado para _isso_.

            — Bem, pelo menos nós não precisamos arrombar a porta.

            Hannibal lhe lançou um olhar torto, claramente irritado, mas Will não lhe deu muita atenção. Ele sabia que Hannibal não estava irritado com ele, mas sim com a situação na qual eles estavam.

            — Ao menos eu estou feliz em saber que eu estava certo, e que nós ainda estamos com um pouco de sorte hoje.

            Will olhou para as bagagens que eles carregavam, para as roupas limpas de Hannibal e sua própria camisa imaculada; ele então olhou para a casa empoeirada, para a chaminé vazia e para o sofá velho e mofado.

            Will suprimiu um suspiro, pensando no que sua vida havia se tornado, e em qual diferente aquele dia começara, estando certo de apenas uma coisa: a vida ao lado de Hannibal sempre seria cheia de surpresas.

* * *

            A verdade é que eles haviam acabado de chegar dos EUA, e o país era completamente desconhecido para ambos. Hannibal havia dito não ser fluente em espanhol, mas ele poderia ter enganado Will, considerando quão bem ele parecia falar a língua, enquanto na maior parte do tempo Will mal podia entender o que estava sendo dito, tendo em seu currículo apenas um entendimento ruim e básico vindo das aulas de espanhol que tivera no ensino médio.

            Isso não importava agora; Will se sentira muito ansioso durante todo o voo, mas agora que eles já haviam pousado em outro continente, ele se sentia completamente calmo e em controle de si mesmo. Eles já haviam feito o mais difícil; eles conseguiram escapar em segurança, e a sua inabilidade com o idioma local não tinha importância. Ele aprenderia, sozinho e com a ajuda de Hannibal, e ele se adaptaria.

            Logo após chegarem, eles compraram um carro. Era um modelo muito comum, preto, de aparência barata e que daria a eles algum anonimato, e que logo se provou ser um investimento bom quando eles pararam para colocar gasolina e comprar alguns suprimentos em uma loja de conveniência.

            Will vira aquilo apenas por sorte; ele estava checando as prateleiras para ver se se lembrava de algo mais que seria necessário quando seus olhos pousaram na pequena TV no canto da loja, e ele viu seu próprio rosto na imagem.

            Apesar de sentir pânico no mesmo instante, Will conseguiu manter-se calmo e discretamente puxar a manga de Hannibal, indicando a televisão com a sua cabeça.

            A capacidade que Will tinha de entender espanhol era apenas levemente melhor do que sua capacidade de falar a língua, mas era o suficiente para que ele entendesse que era um comercial de um programa jornalístico, anunciando um episódio sobre _los esposos asesinos._

            Will não era familiar com nenhum canal daquele país, mas considerando que eles estavam em uma loja de conveniências, era provável que esse fosse um canal público e popular, e julgando pelo modo que Hannibal estava olhando para ele, ele pensava o mesmo.

            Após o comercial terminar, eles olharam com preocupação para o jovem no caixa, mas por sorte ele não estava olhando para a TV; ele estava digitando sem parar em seu celular, apenas levantando os olhos por tempo suficiente para receber o dinheiro.

            Quando eles voltaram para a estrada, tanto ele quanto Hannibal concordaram que seria muito arriscado eles se mudarem para a casa nova agora - alguns dos seus novos vizinhos provavelmente eram telespectadores desse canal, e eles poderiam reconhecê-los se eles mudassem tão pouco tempo após a exibição do programa.

            Os fatos sendo esses, ambos concordaram que eles deveriam adiar a chegada deles por pelo menos um mês. Fora difícil o suficiente sair dos Estados Unidos, e eles não precisavam tornar a vida deles mais difícil quando eles mal haviam acabado de curar seus corpos machucados.

            O maior problema deles agora era onde ficar durante esse tempo, considerando que Will achara que também seria muito arriscado ficar vivendo em hotéis durante esse meio tempo, e Hannibal concordara com o seu raciocínio.

            — Você sabe, Will - Hannibal disse após um tempo - Nós estamos próximos a uma floresta, agora. Pelo que eu sei, há muitas cabanas na floresta nessa região. Frequentemente, cabanas abandonadas.

            Will apenas olhou para Hannibal por algum tempo em descrença, sabendo que de jeito nenhum eles teriam tanta sorte assim.

* * *

            No fim das contas, eles tiveram toda essa sorte. Após apenas algumas horas procurando, eles encontraram uma casinha que não era muito distante da estrada, mas era distante o suficiente para ficar escondida da população geral.

            Will tivera receio de que a casa estaria habitada, mas quando ele olhou na caixa de correio ele encontrou apenas uma carta de cobrança já amarelada, endereçada a alguém com o nome de Carmen Ramos. A data da carta era janeiro de 2012.

            A casa parecia abandonada o suficiente; nada parecia estar quebrado, mas tudo parecia ser velho e parecia estar em necessidade de cuidados. Eles não acharam uma chave, mas logo eles descobriram que a porta não estava trancada.

            — Enquanto as condições da casa são… precárias para dizer o mínimo, eu acho que seria melhor para nós ficarmos aqui.

            — Eu concordo - Will suspirou - Eu acho que não vamos encontrar nada melhor, mesmo que a falta de luz elétrica seja um grande problema.

            A boca de Hannibal se contorceu em desprazer.

            — Eu estou francamente mais preocupado com a falta de água. Eu acho que a nossa principal prioridade deveria ser achar uma fonte de água potável.

            Will franziu um pouco a testa.

            — Eu não sei se é o caso aqui, mas às vezes essas cabanas no meio do nada já são equipadas com uma fonte externa de água, porque companhias de água frequentemente não vêm para esses lugares isolados, e os donos tem que arrumar meios alternativos… - Will caminhou até a pia e abriu a torneira, sorrindo um pouco quando água limpa começou a cair dela - Viu? Fonte externa.

            — Sorte nossa, então - Hannibal disse, seu tom ainda sério, mas parecendo estar mais satisfeito com a promessa de acesso fácil a água - Agora nós só temos que ver se a chaminé ainda está em condições de ser usada.

            — E nós temos que trazer as nossas bagagens, e… nós temos que limpar a casa. Não tem outro jeito; não dá pra adiar a limpeza se nós quisermos ficar aqui - Will disse, desanimado com a realização de quanto trabalho eles teriam que fazer.

            — Nós deveríamos voltar para a cidade para comprar equipamentos de limpeza - Hannibal disse em um tom menos grave, que subitamente o fez parecer alegre demais para Will.

            — Não seria arriscado demais?

            — Não se nós formos rápidos e se nós encontrarmos uma loja pequena, que não tenha câmeras de segurança.

            Will ainda parecia inseguro, então Hannibal continuou a falar.

            — Você mesmo disse: se nós formos ficar aqui nesta casa, nós temos que fazer uma limpeza. Nós também precisamos de produtos de higiene e comida, Will. Nós podemos ter um teto sobre nossas cabeças agora, mas nós precisamos de mais se o nosso plano for ficar aqui por algum tempo.

            — Tudo bem - Will disse, resignado - Vamos começar, então.

* * *

            Como Will temera, eles tiveram muito trabalho para fazer quando eles voltaram para a casa com suprimentos de limpeza e mantimentos. A casa era pequena - uma cozinha que também era uma sala de estar, um quarto e um banheiro - mas como ela estivera abandonada por algum tempo, era um serviço penoso. Quando Will conseguira deixar o quarto limpo o suficiente para eles dormirem, ele estava espirrando sem parar.

            Para piorar tudo, era Will que estava fazendo a maior parte da limpeza; Hannibal estava ajudando-o um pouco, mas ele estava ocupado fazendo outros serviços necessários. Ele havia testado a lareira, satisfeito em ver que ela ainda funcionava, e ele havia descoberto que a casa estava equipada com um fogão a lenha, também funcional. Agora ele estava cortando lenha, tanto para a lareira quanto para o fogão; eles não teriam problemas para arrumar lenha, considerando que havia muitas árvores mortas naquela floresta, existindo ao lado das árvores vivas.

            Normalmente Will teria escolhido cortar lenha e não ficar limpando a casa, mas ele não tinha essa opção. Há uma semana atrás ele havia deslocado o pulso, e enquanto ele já não sentia mais dor, seu pulso ainda não havia se fechado totalmente para que ele pudesse usar um machado sem sentir dor alguma, como Hannibal lhe lembrara há algumas horas atrás, quando Will relutantemente aceitara estar a frente dos deveres de limpeza.

            — Você parece estar particularmente infeliz, Will - Hannibal disse enquanto ele entrava na casa com uma braçada de lenha em seus braços - Eu não sabia que você sentia tanta aversão assim por afazeres domésticos.

            — Eu não tenho problema algum em fazer serviços domésticos. Meu problema é fazer serviços domésticos em uma casa extremamente suja que esteve abandonada por pelo menos alguns anos.

            — Você está se saindo bem - Hannibal sorria enquanto ele colocava a lenha que trouxera na lareira - Eu já vi o quarto. Você fez um trabalho notável… assim como você está fazendo agora.

            Ele ainda estava sorrindo enquanto ele dizia isso, aproveitando cada segundo da miséria de Will. Desgraçado.

            — Eu não me importo em limpar aqui, assim como o quarto, mas eu não vou tocar no banheiro. Isso é com você.

            Aquilo fizera o irritante sorriso sumir do rosto de Hannibal. Ótimo. E realmente, um banheiro imundo não deveria ser um grande problema para ele, considerando que Hannibal tivera anos de experiência em limpar sangue e tripas de diversos tipos de superfícies.

            — Tudo bem - Hannibal concordou - Mas você termina de limpar o fogão, e você coloca os novos lençóis na cama.

            — Feito.

            Alguns minutos depois, Will viu Hannibal indo até o banheiro com um balde e uma vassoura e ele riu um pouco, aliviado em saber que ele não teria que tirar mais pó ou remover aranhas mortas (e algumas vivas) de lugar algum, e se concentrou em limpar as cadeiras - o sofá era um caso perdido. Eles teriam que forrar ele com um lençol limpo se eles quisessem se sentar nele.

            Foi no meio de suas divagações que a realidade da situação lhe atingiu - ele estava brincando de casinha com Hannibal. Pior do que isso; ele estava até _gostando_.

            É claro, Will estava ciente de que eles viveriam em um tipo de domesticidade - ele estava ciente de que isso já havia acontecido muito antes deles fugirem dos EUA - mas ele não esperava que isso fosse acontecer de modo tão natural, tão imediato em um território novo. A situação deles nessa cabana os forçara a aprender como a cooperar mais rápido do que Will esperara.

            Ele honestamente não sabia o que pensar sobre isso,

            Quando eles decidiram fugir para outro país, Will achou que muitas coisas poderiam acontecer. Ele achou que eles podiam ser capturados; ele achou que eles podiam ser mortos, que eles podiam matar um ao outro por nenhuma outra razão além de pura frustração. Ele pensou que Hannibal pudesse ficar entediado e começar uma matança, deixando Will incerto do que fazer para pará-lo, e ele pensou em ir embora. Mas de algum modo, a ideia de simples, ordinária domesticidade não passara pela sua cabeça.

            Mas ele supôs que ele não deveria estar tão surpreso - a vida ao lado de Hannibal estava se provando ser muito diferente do que Will achava que seria. Mesmo que ambos tivessem personalidades fortes, eles geralmente estavam chegando a um consenso nesses dias sem sangue algum ser derramado, e isso já fazia Will se sentir simultaneamente confuso e satisfeito - era como se eles estivessem vivendo no mesmo nível pela primeira vez em suas vidas.

            Eles também não haviam matado ninguém desde o penhasco, e aquilo era mais do que bom para Will. Ele não mais negava o prazer que ele sentia com um assassinato justificado, mas ele preferiria não tornar isso um hábito, ao menos não tão cedo. Ele havia acabado de sofrer uma virada imensa em sua vida, e ele ainda não estava pronto para mais mudanças radicais. Hannibal parecia disposto a deixar Will se acostumar a essa nova vida em seu próprio ritmo, e considerando tudo o que havia mudado, Will estava disposto a conseguir tanto tempo quanto ele pudesse dessa paz imaculada.

            Balançando a cabeça, Will direcionou sua atenção para as cadeiras sujas mais uma vez. Quando ele olhou para o céu através da janela ele viu que havia nuvens no horizonte, e ele queria que tudo estivesse limpo antes que a tempestade chegasse.

* * *

            A chuva chegara com o anoitecer, vindo mais cedo do que Will esperara, e vindo forte.

            Hannibal havia juntado lenha o suficiente para a lareira e o fogão a lenha, e agora que eles estavam ambos acesos eles eram a única fonte de claridade na casa.

            O frio chegara junto com o vento e a chuva, e Will buscara quentura em uma cadeira na frente da lareira, já temendo o momento que eles teriam que ir para o quarto gelado.

            — Eu achei a fonte de água quando eu estava cortando a lenha. É um poço, muito bem escondido debaixo de algumas folhas e gravetos.

            Hannibal estava mais uma vez junto ao fogão; eles já haviam comido, um prato simples com arroz e batatas assadas. Will pode ver o desprazer no rosto de Hannibal por servir algo tão mundano, mas eles não tinham muita escolha aqui, especialmente porque por enquanto eles só tinham uma panela.

            — Nós tivemos sorte por ele nunca ter secado.

            — De fato. Sorte parece ser um tema recorrente para nós hoje, apesar das nossas acomodações.

            A única resposta de Will fora um sorriso, não discordando do sentimento.

            Silêncio se instalou entre eles, e Will observou o perfil de Hannibal na luz do fogo, o modo como as chamas e as sombras dançavam em seu rosto.

            — O que você está fazendo? - Will eventualmente perguntou.

            — Eu estou fervendo um pouco de água.

            — Sim, eu posso ver. Por quê?

            — Eu quero preparar uma bebida quente antes de irmos para a cama. Eu tenho a forte impressão de que vai ser difícil aguentar a noite de outra maneira.

            — Chá?

            Hannibal balançou a cabeça.

            — Não havia nem saquinhos de chá na loja onde fomos, muito menos reais folhas de chá. Nós teremos que nos virar com aquele horrível chocolate instantâneo que você comprou.

            Will bufou. Não era nem sequer sua bebida favorita - ele havia comprado o achocolatado em um impulso, e ele não achou que Hannibal fosse querer beber um achocolatado barato, nem mesmo na condição atual deles.

            — Não é tão ruim assim. É claro, o gosto não vai ser o melhor se nós fizermos isso com água, mas…

            — Nós dificilmente podemos fazer isso com leite quando nós não temos uma geladeira para guardá-lo. Ou energia elétrica.

            — Nunca achei que eu veria o dia em que você beberia algo assim - Will observou, tentando não rir.

            — Eu não tenho outra escolha. Nós não temos mais nada com nós, nem mesmo álcool - Hannibal suspirou - Hoje nós teremos que beber isso. Ao menos vai ser quente.

            Will sorriu diante daquilo, e mais uma vez eles entraram em um confortável silêncio.

            Quando Hannibal tirou a água do fogão e começou a preparar os chocolates, Will deixou uma risada escapar de seus lábios.

            Hannibal não perguntou por que ele estava rindo, mas ele virou sua cabeça na direção de Will, um brilho curioso em seus olhos.

            — Eu sinto como se eu tivesse entrado em um conto de fadas. Um conto de fadas dos Irmãos Grimm, pra ser mais preciso. Uma casinha na floresta, uma lareira, chocolate quente e um canibal. É estranhamente apropriado.        

            Hannibal não sorriu, mas sua voz traiu o seu divertimento quando ele falou novamente.

            — Os contos dos Irmãos Grimm eram realmente muito mais macabros do que os embelezados contos de fada da atualidade. Quando eu era criança, eu gostava bem mais da versão deles do que das histórias que são populares hoje.

            — Não posso dizer que é uma surpresa.

            Mesmo com seu rosto obscurecido pelas sombras, Will pode ver que Hannibal estava sorrindo.

            — Eu devo admitir que nossas vidas tem alguns aspectos em comum com os contos deles.

            — Para dizer o mínimo.

            — Mas me diga, Will; o que nós somos nesse cenário adorável? Os bondosos protagonistas ou os vilões malvados?

            — Nenhum. Ambos.

            — Como assim?

            — Bem, nós certamente somos os monstros da vida de muitas pessoas. De muitas maneiras você ainda é o monstro da minha vida - Will viu os lábios de Hannibal se curvarem num sorriso lento - Mas ainda assim…

            — O quê?

            — Nenhum vilão de conto de fadas se consideraria como alguém ruim. Se você perguntar ao lobo, fora Chapeuzinho Vermelho que invadiu seu território. Se você perguntar a Malévola, ela estava apenas respondendo um insulto feito para ela por razão nenhuma. Cada vilão é o herói de sua própria história.

            — Qualquer ação pode ser justificada, então o seu rótulo depende do seu ponto de vista - Hannibal concluiu seus pensamentos, terminando de mexer os chocolates.

            — Exatamente.

            Carregando as duas xícaras fumegantes, Hannibal lhe entregou uma, e então se afastou para pegar uma cadeira da mesa e colocou-a do lado da cadeira de Will, se sentando a seu lado.

            — Somos os heróis de nossa própria história, Will?

            — Estranho pensar em nós nesses termos. Eu sempre achei que uma tragédia grega seria mais adequada para nós - Will ponderou - Mas sim, considerando onde estamos agora, eu suponho que sim. Contos de fada são violentos e sangrentos o suficiente para nós.

            Hannibal assentiu com um pequeno sorriso que logo se tornou uma careta, quando ele tomou um gole de sua xícara.

            — Não pode ser tão ruim assim - Will balançou a cabeça e tomou um gole de sua própria xícara, fazendo uma careta também - Ow. Na verdade, pode.

            — Eu vou encontrar algo que nós consigamos beber amanhã - Hannibal disse, se forçando a tomar outro gole.

            — É uma boa ideia - Will disse, também se forçando a beber mais. O gosto ainda era ruim, mas ele ao menos podia sentir a quentura começando a se espalhar em seu peito.

            Por alguns minutos, nenhum deles falou, ambos encarando as chamas do fogo.

            — Você acaba de me dizer que somos os heróis de nosso próprio conto de fadas obscuro, Will - Hannibal eventualmente disse - Então me diga: como você enxerga o nosso final? Como um _e viveram felizes para sempre_ , como os contos de fada de hoje?

            Will riu um pouco.

            — Não. Não importa o nosso ponto de vista - nós ainda somos os monstros dessa história. Existe apenas um fim para mim e para você, e esse fim envolve sangue e lágrimas. Eu só…

            Hannibal inclinou a cabeça.

            — Só o que?

            — Eu só espero que quando isso acontecer, que isso aconteça para nós dois.

            Hannibal continuou em silêncio, para alívio de Will - ele se sentira vulnerável após a confissão, e era bom não ter Hannibal tentando fazer ele falar mais e analisar os seus sentimentos.

            Juntos eles voltaram a beber seus chocolates; lá fora, os primeiros trovões da tempestade podiam ser ouvidos.

* * *

            Quando os trovões começaram a se tornar muito frequentes, eles decidiram se retirar para o quarto.

            Agora a tempestade estava mais forte do que nunca, e eles podiam ver a luminosidade dos relâmpagos através das velhas e finas cortinas do quarto.

            Eles estavam deitados de frente um para o outro, Will com seu rosto pressionado contra o pescoço de Hannibal, Hannibal com seus braços a seu redor. Era simultaneamente uma proteção contra o frio - estava congelante agora, e eles só tinham um cobertor - e uma fonte de conforto. Durante a recuperação deles, eles começaram a dividir uma cama por razões práticas, mas em algum lugar no meio do caminho aquilo virara apreciação mútua.

            Will ainda estava pensando sobre as coisas que acontecera naquele dia, as coisas que eles disseram um para o outro, sobre as suas próprias previsões sombrias do futuro deles, e se realmente havia alguma verdade nelas.

            Era verdade de que se eles fossem morrer, Will iria querer morrer com Hannibal. Eles já haviam tentando separação na vida deles, mais de uma vez, e era um eufemismo dizer que não funcionara. As mentes deles estavam entrelaçadas demais para que isso pudesse acontecer.

            Havia também o fator de que ele nunca fora um homem muito otimista; Hannibal estava quieto esses dias, mas uma besta em hibernação ainda era uma besta, e cedo ou tarde Hannibal iria querer provar sangue de novo. Pior ainda - seu próprio monstro em hibernação podia ficar faminto antes de Hannibal, e Will sabia que se eles começassem a matar pessoas e começassem a ficar descuidados, não haveria apelo de insanidade que fosse salvá-los se eles fossem pegos.

            Mas mesmo que otimismo não fosse o seu forte, o peso dos eventos do dia estava começando a afetá-lo. Eles realmente tiveram uma sorte extraordinária em descobrir sobre o programa jornalístico que iria ao ar e que falaria sobre eles, sorte em conseguirem acomodações isoladas tão facilmente e estarem abrigados e relativamente a salvo nessa tempestade.

            Toda essa sorte fazia Will se sentir estranhamente temeroso, porque sorte assim estava começando a ter um efeito nele. Estava começando a fazer ele pensar que isso poderia realmente funcionar. Que enquanto ele estava pronto para morrer com Hannibal, ele talvez tivesse que aprender como a viver com ele.

            Isso também fazia ele se perguntar se era uma ideia tão ruim assim.

            Antigamente a mera ideia seria repugnante, mas tanto havia acontecido. Uma vida inteira de experiências, e Will era um homem diferente. Há quatro anos ele teria sentido nojo de si mesmo, mas agora, deitado nos braços de Hannibal em uma cabana abandonada no meio do nada em um país estranho, seu único pensamento era de que isso parecia ser o começo da parte mais interessante da sua vida.

            — Will? - Hannibal subitamente falou contra o cabelo de Will, sua voz levemente rouca.

            — Eu acordei você? - Will perguntou.

            — Não. Você só parece estar inquieto. Há algum problema?

            Will suspirou contra a pele de Hannibal.

            — Eu estava pensando sobre o que nós conversamos mais cedo. Sobre contos de fada, e seus finais.

            Will quase pode sentir a curiosidade irradiando de Hannibal.

            — O que você estava pensando sobre isso?

            — Eu não sei, eu só… - Will pausou um pouco, se mexendo para que ele pudesse falar melhor - Eu estava pensando que seria legal se os vilões pudessem viver no final. Se ao invés de serem mortos, eles conseguissem fugir após serem feridos, e que eles pudessem estar bem, afinal.

            Hannibal demorou alguns segundos para responder.

            — Essa é uma visão incrivelmente otimista, considerando as suas tendências cínicas.

            — Eu suponho que seja - Will concedeu - Mas eu gostaria que isso acontecesse. Eu tenho tido todo o tipo de novos pensamentos ultimamente. E isso… é um bom pensamento. Eu quero que seja verdade.

            Hannibal não respondeu com palavras, mas Will sentiu um beijo pressionado contra sua cabeça, e sentiu os braços de Hannibal se apertando ao seu redor, e isso era o suficiente, mais do que suficiente para fazer ele verdadeiramente acreditar que os monstros pudessem conseguir o seu felizes para sempre, afinal.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada por ler, comentários e kudos são sempre bem vindos!


End file.
